trahison?
by Douceline
Summary: ou le revirement de Bellatrix


XXX

-Bella ?

- Maître ? Répondit une voix aigüe

- Dis moi, ma chère, es-tu prête à me servir comme il se doit ?

- Bien entendu Maître ! S'empressa t-elle de répondre

- Alors, dis moi, pourquoi détestes-tu ce cher Lucius ?

- Oh maître, je ...

- Réponds ! Ordonna ledit «maître» d'une voix sans appel.

- Il a épousé Cissy ! Cracha t-elle d'une voix amère.

- Et il n'en est pas digne ? Susurra l'homme.

- Il n'est digne de personne assena t-elle

- Et moi, Bella, suis-je digne de quelqu'un ?

- Oh, bien entendu Maître ! Assura la mangemort de sa voix aigüe. Le maître sait bien que ...

Un éclat de rire glacial la coupa.

- Bien, reprit-il, J'ai une mission à te confier, ma chère.

- Bien sur, maître, tout ce que vous voudrez ! S'empressa t-elle de répondre, soudain tendu.

- Comme tu le sais, Lucius m'a terriblement déçu...

« Rien d'étonnant» songea la jeune femme

- Tu devras donc le tuer, acheva le maître

- Le tuer ?! S'étonna la mangemort. Mais Maître ?!

- Contesterais tu mes ordres Bellatrix ? Interrogea t-il d'une voix dure.

- Non, maître, répondit-elle, résignée.

- Parfait, termina-t-il avant de la congédier.

Elle sortit, prenant garde à ne pas laisser une inhabituelle nausée la distraire. Une vague de regret la submergea, qu'elle balaya bien vite. Ce soir,** Narcissa **sera veuve, et Drago orphelin de père, ainsi que l'avait prédit le maître.

* *  
*

- Une dernière volonté, Malefoy ? Interrogea la mangemort en essuyant d'un geste rapide le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte.

Ils s'étaient battus. Suivant les ordres du maître, elle avait attendu que Cissy et Drago soient dehors pour s'introduire dans le manoir. Elle avait surpris son beau frère sans sa baguette, il comtemplait la vue de la grande baie vitrée du salon, si bien que, se doutant de l'objet de sa visite, il s'était jeté sur elle. **"Mais pourquoi ça sent la banane???" **s'était-elle étonnée en chutant sous son poid. Elle s'était défendu du mieux qu'elle avait pu et elle avait enfin pris le dessus. Assise sur son torse, elle le menaçait, sa baguettes sous le menton.

- Oui, répondit-il

- Ah ? S'étonna la mangemort.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de ma belle sœur, fit-il en lorgnant son décolleté.

Il passa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et la fit basculer à terre, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus d'elle.

- Très belle sœur, souffla t-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage. Elle se dégagea et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui.

- A quoi joues-tu Malefoy ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu m'as demandée si j'avais une dernière volonté, non ? Interrogea-t-il en gardant son sourire. Eh bien, je t'ai répondu.

La mangemort serra les dents. Comment osait-il ? Il voulait tromper Cissy, et ce avec une telle désinvolture... Il ne la méritait pas ! Cissy était tellement... Cet homme n'était décidément pas à sa hauteur. Il n'était à la hauteur de personne, ou de ... Oui, d'elle. Elle aussi avait trompée son mari, et rêvait de la faire encore... Elle était comme lui. Le sentiment de nausée revient lui broyer l'estomac. De terribles pensées revinrent la troubler : Si le maître voulait sa mort, elle devrait mourir aussi... Le tuer reviendrait à se condamner. Qu'importe, le maître lui avait donné cette mission, elle devait la remplir. Cette mission était un test, il voulait vérifier si elle était toujours loyale, elle qui venait de sortir d'Azkaban. Peut-être serait-il clément ?

Inquiet de son air troublé, Lucius s'avança

- Qu'y a t-il Bella ? Interrogea t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je ... La mangemort puisa dans sa colère. Tu oseras tromper Cissy, sans même un remord ?!

- Elle m'a trompée, lâcha le blond.

Bella écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Elle t'as... Avec qui ??

- Tu n'apprécieras pas ... Hésita-t-il.

- Rodolphus ?! S'exclama t-elle avant d'explorer de rire. Franchement, tu n'as pas d'autre arguments ?

- Pas avec Rodolphus. Avec le maître. Drago est son fils.

La mangemort cessa de rire pour le dévisager. Elle voyait toute la douleur sur son visage, preuve flagrante qu'il disait vrai.

- Drago ? Répéta t-elle incrédule.

- Oui

- Mais il te ressemble tellement ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix aiguë, incapable de masquer sa détresse.

- Il a hérité de la blondeur de Cissy. Mais il est presque aussi pâle que lui. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant. Mais il nourrit de grands espoirs pour lui.

Bellatrix s'assit contre le mur et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, sous le choc.

- Tu sais, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, j'ai toujours pensé m'être marié à la mauvaise sœur...

La jeune femme ne parut pas l'entendre, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, mouvement compulsif qu'elle ne parvenait à interrompre, répétant inlassablement que çà ne pouvait être possible, que c'était un cauchemar. Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et elle releva la tête. Ses yeux reflétaient l'abîme de détresse qui s'était ouvert en elle. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras, et elle éclata en sanglots. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus une larme à verser, elle se décolla et l'observa. Il semblait troublé par son chagrin.

- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Interrogea t-elle, la voix rauque de larmes.

- Ce matin. Elle me l'a dit ce matin. Et elle compte l'avouer à Drago. Acheva t-il d'une voix lourde.

Bellatrix sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait devant elle un homme brisé, un père déchu. Il semblait souffrir réellement, lui qu'elle n'avait jamais crut capable de sentiments. Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle sentait sa détresse dans ce geste et elle s'en voulut, mais se dégagea. Il la dévisagea, incrédule.

- Je ne veux pas être l'objet de ta vengeance, expliqua t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas pour me venger Bella, plaida t-il. J'en ai envie. Crois moi. Fit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle s'abandonna. Elle devait être **folle**, **cinglée** même, mais qu'importe, elle en avait besoin. Ses doigts fourragèrent sa chevelure blonde, tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle bascula sa tête, et il descendit dans son décolleté. De sa main libre, il tenta de délasser la robe d'un vert profond qu'elle portait. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et entreprit de se déshabiller avec une lenteur exagérée, pour faire monter le désir, déjà bien exprimé de son compagnon. Incapable de se tenir, il s'avança pour la débarrasser mais elle le dissuada d'un claquement de langue. Complètement nue, elle s'avança vers l'homme habillé qui lui faisait face, et s'amusa de la lueur lubrique qui emplissait son regard. Il avança les mains, mais d'un sortilège informulé, elle le saucissona.

- Alors, tu veux jouer. Comprit-il avec un sourire.

Elle répondit en posant sa main sur sa virilité tendue sous la masse de tissu. Il émit un grognement de satisfaction avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller. Elle se colla à lui, et commença à déboutonner lentement sa robe de sorcier. Il gémit, à la sensation de ce corps nu sur lui. Elle se frottait stratégiquement à lui, le faisant frissonner. Il se retrouva bientôt aussi nu qu'elle et il regretta un instant de ne pouvoir la toucher. Elle se pencha et prit l'objet de son désir dans sa bouche. Un long spasme de pur plaisir vint l'agiter. Elle se mit à tracer des sillons sur le membre dressé avec sa langue, s'attardant de part et d'autres, aux endroits les plus sensibles. Incapable de bouger, Lucius se contentait de subir cette délicieuse torture.

- Plus vite, implora-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Avec un sourire carnassier, elle se détourna de l'objet de son désir pour revenir l'embrasser fougueusement. Il râla de frustration contre sa bouche : Elle ne pouvait le laisser comme çà ! Elle prolongea le vice jusqu'à l'embrasser dans le cou, veillant à éviter tout contact avec son membre dressé. Au comble de l'agonie, il émit une longue plainte qui fit sourire sa tortionnaire, qui colla son corps nu au sien et se frotta à lui. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou : d'étonnantes sensations parcouraient son corps, et les vagues de plaisir le chaviraient littéralement. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir ressentir ça un jour. Il se sentit frustré qu'elle ne s'empale pas sur lui tout de suite. Au lieu de çà, elle caressa son membre de ses douces mains tout en l'embrassant. L'extase survint et délia les mains du blond qui la serra tout contre lui tandis qu'il criait son orgasme.

Pressé de lui rendre la pareille, il la poussa au sol et se coucha sur elle, tout en l'embrassant. Une de ses mains fourrageant ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin vers son l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il joua quelques instants avec le petit bouton de chair, se délectant de la vision qu'il avait d'elle, puis introduit deux doigts dans l'intimité désormais humide de la mangemort qui se cambra sous une puissante déferlante de plaisir. Il entama un long mouvement de va et viens auquel il joignit bientôt sa langue, sous les gémissements de la brune. La voir prendre du plaisir ainsi avait redonné toute sa rigidité au membre de Lucius qui s'allongea de nouveau sur elle, afin qu'elle puisse le constater. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit « la bête » tout contre elle, et elle sourit au blond. Il la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein, étouffant son cri par un baiser. Bellatrix caressa le corps étendu sur le sien, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale, caressant son postérieur musclé... Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient avec violence, si bien que l'extase les surprirent tous deux et Lucius s'affala sur sa compagne après un long gémissement, à bout de souffle.

* *  
*

La douleur est toujours présente en elle, mais elle conservera un très bon souvenir de cette journée...

_***- FLASH BACK-* **_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le découvrit nu à ses côtés, la jambe possessivement posée à travers elle. Elle le contempla un moment, s'empêchant de penser. Une légère hésitation vint la troubler : Elle mourait d'envie de le réveiller, ne serait-ce que pour voir son regard gris se poser encore une fois sur elle. Mais sa ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Et puis, elle en avait assez profité, comme en témoignait ses courbatures et quelques bleus... Elle ferma les yeux et soupira : elle n'avait pas le choix. Prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, elle déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, et se saisit de sa baguette.

**_*- FIN DU FLASH BACK-* _**

Le marbre gris de la tombe reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant. La jeune femme essuya rapidement ses larmes. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour. Le maître était mort, tué par le survivant. Elle avait changé de camp et s'était cachée, échappant ainsi au sort funeste qu'on lui avait pourtant réservé. Elle déposa un baiser sur le marbre froid et leva la tête.

-Alexandrine, tu viens Chérie ? Appela t-elle

La fillette blonde accourut et pris la main de sa mère.

- Dis maman, où est papa ? Interrogea la fillette aux yeux d'aciers.

Bellatrix s'agenouilla face à sa fille, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ton père est la Alex. Dit-elle en posant une main sur le cœur de la fillette.

XXX


End file.
